Plane Ride
by phoebe9509
Summary: Hotch and Prentiss on a plane...alone...do you need any more info?


"Prentiss, stop wiggling!" Hotch snaps for what feels like the 100th time that hour. Emily had been on planes a million times before but having to make this trip with just her and Hotch at 2 in the morning to California was just a tad bit different. Everything was fine until it started thundering and lightening badly. The plane continued to shake non stop and Prentiss couldn't take much more of it. She knew she was close to pissing her pants. "Why did we have to fly out tonight Hotch? Why couldn't we have waited till morning or when there was no storm that we were going to be traveling through?"

"JJ said that this guy's mo is to kill in the mornings so if we are there maybe we can get a lead on him." Emily rolled her eyes. "Well Hotch, if JJ told you this then why isn't she on this plane thinking what if the lightening hits the plane and we both die? Huh, Hotch? Why am I here instead of her? Is it because she has Henry and Will and I'm all alone and if I die it's not that big of a deal because no one will miss me? Because if that is the reason Hotch, you suck because even though I don't have anyone to care about me, I'm still too young to die!"

"Calm down. I asked you to come with me because I need you on this, Prentiss. I didn't pick you because you're death wouldn't be taken as hard as JJ's and who thinks like that? Just relax. Nothing is going to happen to the plane. I promise. But now that you mention it if you think you're too young to die then how about you shut up and sit still?" Hotch says as nicely as he can.

"You know you aren't being very nice to me Hotch! I'm panicking here and you act like it's another day at the park! Why aren't you freaking out?"

"I'm not freaking out because I know we are going to be fine. I'm really trying hard to make you see that as well."

Prentiss tries to relax and calm herself down. She thought she was doing pretty well until the plane suddenly shifts to the right and she lets out a startled scream and grabs Hotch's hand.

"Relax, Prentiss." He sighs trying to pry her hand off of his. Although he likes the feeling, her nails are digging into his hand and leaving marks.

"Do you have any Uno cards?" Prentiss asks quickly.

"No."

"Is Reid's chess set here? Or any sort of game we can play? I need to be distracted."

"Do I look like Target to you? Why would I have all those games on me?" Hotch snaps. Emily shrugs and leans her head back against the seat. The plane rocks violently again and she can't help but gasp. Emily has never felt this way before. Especially on a plane. She knows that in the end she is safe and she is with Hotch and she is pretty sure he wouldn't let anything happen to her…on purpose anyway. But none of those thoughts seem to be able to calm her down. All she can feel is the plane rocking and she can't take it. A tear slips down her face and before she can get rid of it Hotch is gently brushing it away with his thumb.

"You're that scared?" He asks softly. He watches Prentiss nod and exhale shakily. "Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just been a long day and I didn't even get to sleep yet when JJ called, so I apologize Emily."

She barely registers that he just called her Emily. She'd have to think about that later. Right now she had more important things to stress about.

"It's ok. I understand, I'm tired to and I think that is part of the reason that I'm stressing out." Hotch slowly rubs her arm to try to calm her down. She needed to be distracted and that rubbing of the arm was doing the job.

Finally Hotch has an idea. It's a pretty bad idea and he doesn't know how she is going to take it, but they are all alone on this plane and since she needs a distraction, what better way to do it then what is going through his mind.

"I've got an idea. Close your eyes and lean back." Prentiss looks up at him like he's crazy. She's so terrified right now; in the end she would do anything that he asks her. She does as he directed and a few seconds later she can feel Hotch hovering above her. She feels his hand slowly trail underneath the hem of her dress and up her thigh. She inhales sharply and groans lightly when his lips press soft kisses up her neck and along her jaw. Prentiss' mind finally catches up with her body when Hotch's thumb strokes her through her panties. She sits straight up, snapping her legs closed in the process trapping his hands between her thighs.

"What the hell are you doing?" She whispers frantically. He is extremely close to her. Their faces are matched together. Eyes to eyes, nose to nose, lips to lips.

"What do you mean what am I doing? Isn't it obvious?" Hotch replied in a 'duh' voice. "I'm distracting you and fulfilling one of my many fantasies about you. Lay back." He commands brushing his lips over hers.

"Hot-" Prentiss gets cut off my a gentle kiss.

"You're not listening to directions. Eyes closed and legs open." He grins and she sees those dimples that she longs to see. She also feels his fingers wiggling between her thighs.

"Hotch! This is not a good idea. You're my boss! We could get fired! Do you want that Hotch because I don't? I love my job, and I know you do to, and I don't think doing this will solve anything." Prentiss stops her self from mumbling anymore. She realizes she is trying to convince herself more than him.

"Why not? Why can't we do this? No one needs to know Prentiss. It's just us up here. You trust me don't you?" He asks as he nibbles on her neck. "Trust me. I want you so bad, Emily." He growls. How is a woman supposed to think straight when his mouth and teeth are doing wonderful things to her neck? And saying those words to her? Prentiss would be lying if she said that she didn't want Hotch. She wanted him for a while now. Sure of course it was rough in the beginning because he didn't trust her, but then she likes to think that they became friends. She helped him when he had trouble hearing, and after the Foyet situation. But could she really do this with her boss? The inside of her thighs were screaming hell yea!

"Um, Hotch, this isn't the kind of distraction that I had in mind. How about we play a game? Like Truth or Dare, or Simon Says?"

Hotch lets out a small chuckle. "How old are you Prentiss? But ok, we can play a game. I'll go first. Simon Says let me distract you." He whispers then kisses her lips softly.

"Mmm…" Prentiss moans as she leans back and relaxes her body. Hotch's thumb strokes hypnotically over her center. He plays with her through the lace of her thong. Hotch tilts her face towards his and Emily watches him grin licking his lips like he is going to devour her. She thinks back to that Alice in Wonderland cat. Her brain was too foggy to think of the name at the moment. He leans in pulling her bottom lip down and attacks her mouth full force. He's gentle and dominating in his kiss. Prentiss would expect nothing less from him. His tongue tangles dangerously with hers. Prentiss can't believe that she's kissing Aaron Hotchner or better yet that Aaron Hotchner is kissing her. She melts into his kiss forgetting for a moment to kiss him back. When he nips at her lip she springs into action wrapping her fingers around his neck and ravaging his mouth. He groans into her mouth as he pulls back.

Hotch unbuckles her seatbelt and pulls her to stand in front of him. The plane isn't that shaky anymore or maybe it just feels that way. "Simon says strip for me." He growls leaning back grinning smugly. Prentiss bites her bottom lip not sure what to do exactly. She hasn't really danced for anyone before. Let alone Hotch. "Now Prentiss!" He demands adjusting his belt. God, why did he have to be so damn sexy? Ahh, what the hell? Fuck it!

"You didn't say Simon says," Prentiss teases with a smirk.

"Simon says now." He laughs and Emily can't help but smile at those dimples as she pulls the string that holds her dress closed. Aaron inhales sharply when the dress slips open giving him a clear view of my black lace bra that barely holds her in and the matching thong.

"Damn Emily! Do you have any idea how long I've waited to see this? So sexy and beautiful." He shakes his head. "Simon says take it off." He tugs at the edge of the dress as she shrugs out of it.

"Simon says take off your shirt." Prentiss enjoys this playful little game they got going on. It's ok if it stays playful and light. Hotch grins and unbuttons his shirt. He slowly shrugs it off his shoulders making a show of revealing himself to her hungry gaze. She groans at the sight of him. He wasn't buffed out like Morgan was but those shirts that SSA Hotchner wore were definitely hiding some muscles underneath.

"Simon says come here." Hotch holds his hand out, and as Emily takes his he leads her right between his legs. Her heart is beating wildly as his hands skim up her legs and back down using the other side of his hand as he skims the insides of her thighs. He squeezes them gently dropping wet hot kisses causing her to moan a little. "You know, I've always loved how long your legs are. I'd dream about them wrapped around my waist as I worked between them or thrown over my shoulders muffling my ears as I went down on you." He confessed in a sex-laced baritone.

"Hotch…" She whimpered quietly. She squirms a little in his grip at the uncomfortable throbbing between her damn legs. His fingers slip into the edges of her panties and he plays with the hem. "Get them off of me." She groans impatiently covering his finger with her own and pushing them down. He happily obliges. She leans forward to kick off her heals, but Hotch stops her.

"Simon says those stay on." Emily straightens back up keeping her shoes on. He strokes her bare center with his fingers. She swallows hard in an effort not to scream his name when he parts her folds and trails his fingers through her wetness. "Simon says sit." He pats his lap. She waits patiently until he lifts the armrest giving them more room. Emily straddles him and he watches her intently for a minute.

"What?" she asks feeling a little self-conscious.

"You are so fucking perfect." He whispers tracing the lace pattern of my bra. Her nipples bead painfully begging for his touch.

"Ha, no I'm not. I'm stubborn, and I can be mean. And I'm such a nerd."

"Yes, you can be stubborn and mean but that is what makes you you and I get so hard watching you be those things. You really have no idea what you do to me. And I haven't got to meet the nerdy Emily just yet, but I'm dying to. I knew you had a date tonight," Hotch blurted out. Emily raised an eyebrow at him. "That's why I requested you to go with me tonight. I knew you had a date and I knew that chances are I would be interrupting it. And when I saw you walk into the bullpen tonight wearing that dress I was so jealous of the guy who got to spend time with you while wearing it. I had to breathe and control myself because you don't have any idea how bad I wanted to just pull you against me. I mean, that dress hugged all of your curves and especially these babies." He groans the last part palming both girls in his hands. Emily is getting extremely turned on by watching him cup her breasts in his hands. She can't take the wait any longer and she reaches behind her and fumbles with the clasp of her bra. "Let me." He groans pulling her hands away. He cups her jaw pulling her lips to his and fully engages her mouth in a long sensual kiss. His fingers thread through her hair holding her in place and the other hand flicks open her bra. Prentiss lets out a moan because she's never had a man only use one hand to do that before. They usually need two and they still have trouble getting it off.

Hotch pulls back dragging the lace with him, he tosses it on the floor with her dress and throws his head back cursing. "I think I just died and went to heaven. Emily, you are so gorgeous baby." He coos tracing the curve of her breast with a finger. She shivers, the way he called her baby just made her wetter than she already was. He leans forward and swirls his tongue around her nipple before pulling it in to his mouth and sucking softly.

"God, that feels so good." Prentiss moans arching into his mouth. His hand snakes between them and he toys with her clit until she is grinding into the palm of his hand about to cum. He switches breasts and slips a finger inside of her. "Hotch!" she shrieks riding his hand harder. I can't take this shit anymore, Emily thinks to herself. She grabs for his belt and has trouble steadying her hands for a minute, but she finally gets it undone and yanks it out of the loops.

"Easy, Emily, I'm not going anywhere." Hotch chuckles out loud. There are those damn dimples again. Prentiss can't take it. "Hotch, I'm ruining your pants and torturing myself. Please?" She is practically begging as she flicks open his slacks. Hotch lifts his hips and allows her to slide his pants down to his knees. JESUS FUCKING SHEEP SHIT! She groans loudly seeing his size.

"Em?" Hotch calls. Emily looks up at him and licks her lips. Pony up Hotch! "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Breathtaking." She breathes while stroking him. Aaron bucks into her hand groaning out her name. He toes off his shoes and wiggles off his pants quickly. "Limited space," she mumbles against his lips. Hotch turns and lays her on the seat. The leather against her skin is cold, but all she can feel is how hot he makes her.

"We can wait." He offers realizing that both of their legs are dangling in the aisle.

"Are you kidding me? You get me all worked up over here and then you want to wait? Are you out of your freaking mind Hotch? Don't you think we've waited long enough?"

"We've waited this long, what's a few more hours?" Prentiss rolls her eyes and pulls his hand between her legs.

"Does it feel like I can wait a few more seconds?" she quips. Hotch shakes his head 'no' making circles around her clit. He brings his fingers up and traces her lips. He teasingly licks her juice off her lips before separating her lips with his tongue.

"You on top works," Hotch mumbles. He pulls her up and into his lap. Prentiss lifts and positions him against her wet folds. She sinks down and she can feel her body stretching to accommodate him. She still can't believe how big he is. But then again, this was Hotch, and she doubted he did anything half assed. He pulls her down further sinking into her and she hisses painfully. "You want me to stop?" He freezes caressing her hip.

"No, it's just been a while. A long while. Someone interrupted my date tonight," she giggles as she rests her forehead against his. "Simon says don't stop until I'm screaming your name." Hotch looks at her for a minute and she kisses him softly. "I'm okay." Hotch nods and thrust up into her softly. He holds eye contact with her and it's something new for Prentiss during sex. Generally the lights are out or her eyes are closed, but she can't bring herself to close them while he's inside of her. His eyes are dark and filled with lust, but she sees something behind that lust that she hasn't seen before. She likes seeing that look in his eyes knowing that it is directed only to her. She could defiantly get used to this.

Emily whimpers breathlessly moving over him. "Hotch…" She moans staring into those eyes. She can't believe this is happening and she can't believe how good and right it feels. Sex has never felt like this.

"I'm right here, Em." He assures her. Hotch tightens his grip on her hips and he helps her movements. Emily wants to ride him fast and hard but there is something that is not letting her. They've begun this slow pleasuring tango and it's intriguing. She moves slowly up and down his shaft as they pleasure each other. Prentiss slows her pace even more sinking down completely bringing them pelvis to pelvis. He leans forward reading her mind and she wraps her legs around his waist. Her arms wind around his neck and she rocks her hips back and forth reminding her of the ocean lapping at the sand on the beach. Hotch strokes her back hypnotically. They trade soft kisses, touches and moans. Emily's never heard a man make this much noise during sex. She bites her lip knowing that it's her that is doing this to Hotch. Hotch the man she thought was indestructible. When she was finished with him he'd be on his knees.

They are connected on a level that a boss and subordinate aren't supposed to be. This has gone from a distracting to a random fucking to where they are now. Hotch is making love to her. Emily has never let a man make love to her before, let alone her boss. Emily is silently cursing at herself because Hotch already had her heart and didn't know it and then she went and gave him her body to. What an idiot! She knew they shouldn't have continued that damn game. She closes her eyes and prays like hell her heart will stop beating to the rhythm of his name on her lips.

"Don't!" Hotch commands squeezing her. "Open them!"

"We have to stop. Hotch this is wrong." Prentiss whispers choking on her tears. He's going to make her cum and he's going to break her. There's no doubt about it.

"Then why does it feel so right." He retorts kissing away fresh tears. He slants his lips over hers and kisses slowly letting it build into something more passionate. Emily is having a fight with herself and he is defiantly not helping. She's giving him a part of her that he can't have.

"Hotch!" she tries to plead but it comes out as a long deep moan.

"Don't think about it, Emily. I want you to just feel. Feel me." He pants into her ears. Hotch thrusts up into her sucking on her bottom lip and she screams his name while clawing at his back. "You feel me?" he asks.

"Yes. GOD YES, Hotch!" Prentiss screams giving herself over to whatever is happening between them. Hotch won't hurt her. She trusts him.

Hotch pushes softly on her chest encouraging her to lean back. She obliges. He lightly rakes his nails down her throat over her sweating heaving chest. He grazes her harden nipples groaning when she clenches around his relentless cock. He continues his journey down circling my navel. He traces her hips and follows the curve down to her center. Prentiss yelps in pleasure as he simultaneously strokes her clit and laves her breasts. His tongue is hot velvet against the sensitive bud. Emily's body erupts in goose bumps at the sensation he is creating.

"More!" she moans leaning up. She misses his arms around her. Keeping her safe and warm as he moves inside of her. She misses the feeling of his chest against my breasts as she slides over his erection.

"God, Emily!" Hotch groans staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I know. So fucking good." She pants softly. Prentiss kisses his lips enjoying the softness of them. He growls and plunders her mouth palming her ass. "I-I…Christ!!! I can't wait, baby!" She moans making no effort to move faster over him. Somehow, he's got her ready to burst at this agonizingly slow pace.

"Cum, beautiful!" Hotch whispers. Prentiss covers his lips with her own as her body erupts in orgasm. She holds her gaze with him and it makes it all the more intense. She doesn't know how but bursts of color appear in her vision as her body shakes violently in his arms. She can hear herself whimpering and screaming his name over and over again. She clenches around him and feels him stiffen as his eyes darken more. Hotch calls out her name and seconds later she feels his release. They collapse back into the seat. Both of them are panting hard and covered in a thin layer of perspiration.

"Holy shit, Hotch." Prentiss pants into his ear.

"Damn, that was the best sex I have ever had." He laughs wrapping his arms around her small body.

"I know. I have never felt anything like that in my life. That was AMAZING!" Emily smiles against his neck. Hotch turns his head and kisses her lips as if they were porcelain.

"That was about four long years of sexual tension and a few moments of foreplay thrown in there." He grins.

"Hotch, I—"

"Mr. Hotchner, Ms. Prentiss, We've land-…oh my God!" The pilot shouts walking out of the cockpit. Aaron quickly pulls Prentiss against him hiding her naked body.

"Eyes buddy!" Hotch barks.

"S-s-sorry, I didn't know. We've uh, we've landed." He stutters and then they hear a door slam. Emily feels Hotch shaking beneath her before his laugh fills the plane. She can't help but laugh to. She looks at him and sees those dimples that she's seen for about five times in one setting. She could defiantly get used to that.

"Shit! I forgot we were on a plane!" Hotch cracks up kissing her cheek.

"That makes two of us." Emily giggles running her fingers through his hair. "That was a bit embarrassing."

"We have to get dressed." Hotch points out patting her ass. They both stand up and as Emily steps away she feels Hotch pull her back towards him. One arm wraps around her waist and the other threads itself through her hair. She yelps when he dips her back and kisses the hell out of her. When he pulls her back upright, she was dizzy with pleasure.

"I love you, Emily Prentiss." He winks. She blushes from head to toe. She feels like she's back in 7th grade and just got her first kiss. She grins and kisses him softly. "I love you too!"

They fumble around for their clothes. "Have you seen my panties Hotch?" Aaron turns to face her and kisses her lightly on the lips before kneeling down holding out her panties. She steps into them letting him slide them over her hips. She laughs tying her dress before reaching for his shirt.

"Hey Hotch?" She asks handing him his top.

"Yeah, baby?" He responds pulling the shirt over his shoulders. Emily kisses his neck as she buttons it up for him.

"Simon says…welcome to the mile high club." They both smirk as she wraps her arms around his neck.


End file.
